High School Party
by Eddiegirl94
Summary: Based on song by Bo Burnahm. Edward, the school geek, has never been to a high school party.. And his brother has just dragged him to one. Just about anything could happen. One-shot. AH.
1. Chapter 1

Why do I get sucked into these things? How the hell does this happen? Oh, wait. I know exactly how. My monster truck of a brother believes that it's a senior's duty- and of course his four year old brain in his eighteen year old body laughed at that- to go to the last school party.

I've never been to one of these high school parties and I've been so proud of myself for it. However, being stuck between a rock and a hard place- being my brother dragging me there or my brother forever calling me a virgin pussy- I must suck it up and go.

Is there a dress code for these types of get togethers?

_- Get togethers? Who cares? You'll look like a fucking idiot anyways._

Oh yeah… Well sweatpants it is then.

_- Mhm. Sweatpants and glasses. Sooomeone's getting laaaid!_

Atleast my hair will look like it. After years of many dollars spent of tons of hair gel without any gratifying results I completely gave up on my hair being tamed. I guess it's just the lion in me coming out. Rawr, baby.

_- Do that again, I'll slap you._

Christ, if I do it again I'll slap _myself_.

"Come on, Eddie! Let's go!" Emmet's voice boomed from out in the car. I took one last glace in the mirror and ran off to the car. Too late to run and hide in a hole now.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The house was practically vibrating with all the people and music by the time we got there.

"Alrighty, bro. Your first big boy party. You ready?" Emmet had that stupid, huge goofy grin plastered on his face.

"No," I said crossing my arms over my chest and looking away. Yes I'm pouting, don't judge me.

_- Oh, I'm judging._

Emmet just patted my shoulder and went to find Rose. I think I've been abandoned.

_- I know you've been abandoned. I'd abandon you to… Scrub._

No one asked you.. Oh sweet Jesus I'm arguing with myself.

It's just nerves. Yeah! Nerves make people insane _all_ the time!

Looking around I noticed I've been standing by myself for atleast five minutes. I was starting o get weird looks.

_- You get weird looks anyways. Time to go in there and set your swag._

_.._I don't have swag

-_Oh, don't I know it._

Slowly I made my way to the front door that had been left open for all that come. Mike had transformed his house into some sweaty-club looking thing.

I immediately went in search of a drink to put in my idle hands. After getting knocked back and forth many a time in the sea of people I found the kitchen. I scurried past a group of very hot, and very _uncovered_ girls to my selection of drinks.

Hmm, let's see. Beer, beer, beer, tequila, beer, Smirnoff, beer and beer.

Where's the soda? I like soda… Am I the _only_ fucking person here who likes soda? Ugh, I guess I can try a Smirnoff. That's not too bad, right?

_-_ _It is when you have the alcohol tolerance of a fucking squirrel._

I trudged back out into the main room but stopped short when I saw Bella Swan on the couch. Well fuck me sideways, she looks absolutely beautiful as always.

-_ Fuck you sideways? Wouldn't that hurt?_

No, no, no. It's a figure of speech.

-_ But why sideways? Wouldn't that just be weird? And just who is saying these things?_

I'm not even answering that. Back to Bella. She looks so sad and alone.

-_This is your chance, Cullen! Go dazzle her!_

I don't know how to do that. Why would she even want to look at someone like me anyways?

- _Just go ask her to dance. Do you see these people? It's like having sex with your clothes on._

Right. Cautiously I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. A smile started to grow rapidly on her face when she looked up and noticed it was me. That smile made my heart immediately do that flippy thing. "Care to dance?" I held my other hand out for her to grab. Yeah, that's right. I can be smooth.. Once in a while.

"Yes," she said in her bell-like voice. She stood slowly and I led her to where everyone was grooving.

-_ Your unsmooth again, just for saying grooving.._

We had only been dancing for a song or two when Eddie Jr. felt the need to become better acquainted with the goddess currently grinding on him. Oh, shit. She's grinding She probably feels it. Why the fuck did I wear sweatpants?

I tried to pull away slightly, but she moved with me. Yup, there he is. She feels it alright. And boy can I feel her.

Suddenly she was pulling me up the stairs and into a bedroom. Oh, God!

-_ Just breath. We got this. And so help me if you chockablock me again.._

Right! I got this. I'm going to rock her world. Thank God for Emmet always leaving his porn on.. And Wikapedia.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

I haven't decided yet if I'm putting in the lemon scene or not. But it would be extremely helpful if I had feedback that told me what I should doJ

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Awkward lemon timeJ

**Disclaimer:** nope.. Still don't own it.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bella fell onto the bed, pulling me with her. I used my forearms to brace my fall and keep all of my weight off of her.

Almost instantly I felt her lips against mine reverently. I was kissing back with just as much need, as best I could. Well, as best as you can get when the only experience you've had is kissing a girl in 6th grade who immediately slaps you when you start biting. She's a biter.

- _Why the hell are thinking about some vamp-loving chick when you have Bella _Swan _thrusting her pelvis at you?_

Right. Oh, Jesus she's thrusting her pelvis alright. Wow, that's good. _Wow_, wow.

-_ *Sigh* I'll get you a towel._

What do I do? Do I thrust back? Maybe not. Maybe I'll just stick to her mouth.

-_ I know what I'd like to stick in her mouth.._

Would she do that?

-_ Time to get a move on here!_

Right. I left her mouth, putting soft wet kisses down her jaw line to the base of her neck. Sucking slightly I got a sweet moan to escape her. That's what I was waiting for.

I felt her attempt to tug my shirt off so I retreated from her neck, pulling it the rest way. I looked down at her, searching for the zipper of her dress. Her very _tight _dress I just noticed. I was getting impatient fast. I hope she doesn't mind if I just rip it off.

-_ Grr.._

Noticing my distress she sat up and grabbed at the long zipper leading down her back. Since when did they hide them there? She shimmied slightly out and lifted her hips to rid of it completely. Fuck me sideways, no bra and the smallest panties in the world.

- _What did I tell you about that phrase?_

Shh! Ogling time.

-_ Yeah. Come to daddy._

Ewe. Daddy? That's just disturbing.

-_ Hey, some girls go for that shit. I don't judge it._

I started back on her neck as her hands traveled slowly to the waistbands of my sweats. She played with them for a moment or two before pulling them down. Here we go. The moment of truth. Hastily she pulled my boxers along with them. Her eyes traveled the length of my body, stopping and widening directly at my crouch. Shit. That's bad, isn't it? Oh this is where she laughs and runs to tell her friends? Completely clothed of course. She bites her lip and oh, how I love when she bites her lip. But she's still staring.

"What?" I force out. Her eyes snap back up to mine.

"Your big," she says simply.

-_ Why thank you sweet thang._

I chuckle softly, flattered, causing her to blush. She looks even more beautiful- if that's even possible- when she blushes. I go back to her neck and start trailing kisss down, down, down. I only spare a minute at each breast before continuing further. Wait. Shit, do guys even go down?

-_Only real men do._

Alright then. I bring my finger down first, stroking her through her panties. Her _soaking _panties. I made them like that. Wow. She's moaning and moving her hips around a lot. See, Cullen? Just act like you know what your doing and she won't know the difference. Her panties were just an inconvenience so I felt it best to rid of them. I slid then down her extremely smooth legs and runs my fingers back up her creamy thighs. Her moans were becoming more animalistic. Your doing great here, Cullen. I brought my finger back up to the now bare, slick folds and pushed in slightly. Her back arched of the bed slightly. I must be doing something right. Pushing further I found her entrance with my one finger and while pushing in my thumb found her clit, pushing smooth circles into it.

-_ Looking like a pro._

She was getting louder now, her walls pressing around my fingers. I decided I might as well, I'm down here anyways and replaced my thumb with my tongue. Her hand went to my hair and her back was now fully off the bed. If the music wasn't booming I'm almost positive you could hear her through the whole house. I think I like it.

"Edward," she started moaning. The more she said it the faster I went. Wasn't there something about a spot? I think you curl your fingers? Can't hurt, right? Sure enough, as soon as my fingers curled her walls tightly clamped onto my fingers and hot liquid rushed around them. Waiting for a moment, I retreated and moved back over on top of her.

" In, please, Edward." She grabbed me tightly and stroked a couple times. Oh, that's amazing. It's _a lot_ better than my hand.

_-_Anything's _better than your hand._

Oh, yeah. She stopped after a few and has trying to pull me towards her. Oh.. When she said in, she meant _in._ I followed her lead and went to push in.

"Wait!" She yelled. Oh jeez, she's going to regret everything and leave now.. "Protection?" She asked. Oh that. Duh. Oh _that's _a story she doesn't need. No one wants to hear a story that includes a combination of a box of condoms, babysitters, tic-tac's and pants-wetting. Although that list just makes it sound worse. I do have one though. Emmett through it at me this morning. I didn't think I'd actually need it this morning though.

"Yeah," I say quickly in search of my pants. Awkwardly grabbing it and sheathing myself with it I prepared myself for the haven that is Bella. I pushed in this time with no interruptions, but I probably wouldn't have been able to stop whether there was one or not. She feels _amazing_. I knew I wouldn't last long so I but my thumb back in-between us a rubbed circles in time with our thrusts. I felt her walls clench fast and the familiar wetness. She hit her peak quickly- thank goodness- and I followed suit.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We only rested for a minute before redressing quickly, trying to rid all traces of us being in here. I looked at Bella to find her staring back at me, a blush ever-present on her face. She walked over me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She felt very nice against me. Even with her clothes on. I bring my arms around her and lay my heard on top of hers. She pulled back, smiling widely.

"I have to leave with Alice but I expect a call from you," She pushed a paper in my hand and walked out of the door. I looked down at the at the paper with the seven digits and did a happy dance in my head. Okay.. Maybe it wasn't just in my head. But I just had _Bella Swan. _Why didn't I come to these parties before again?

-_ 'Cuz you're an idiot.._


End file.
